Gas grills typically include a cooking chamber and a supporting frame assembly having legs, braces and the like. The frame assembly typically includes wheels, so that the grill may be more easily moved. The grill frame assembly may also include side tables, which may optionally include a gas burner for increased cooking area. Typical gas grills are fueled using well known refutable cylindrical gas tasks filled with liquid propane or other combustible material. For safety reasons, many jurisdictions require that the gas cylinders be secured to the grill during use. Accordingly, most gas grills include a means to secure the gas cylinder to a portion of the grill frame. In some grills, the gas cylinder is secured to the grill or grill frame using a tank scale which is attached to the exterior of a side of the frame. A typical tank scale to secure and/or suspend the tank may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,668, assigned to Weber-Stephen Products LLC. In addition to securing the gas cylinder to the grill, a tank scale is a device indicating the amount of fuel remaining in the gas cylinder. However, the use of a tank scale to support the gas cylinder on the grill frame is not required. For example, the gas cylinder may be secured to the grill frame by a single bracket or other means well known to those of ordinary skill in the art (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,309). Depending upon the grill, the tank scale or other means to secure the gas cylinder may be located inside the grill frame and any cabinet that is part of the grill frame (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,874 assigned to Weber-Stephen Products LLC).
A commonly experienced difficulty with gas pills is changing and transporting the gas cylinders tanks. When full, a cylinder widely used is the U.S. (called a twenty pound cylinder) weighs approximately forty pounds. It can be difficult for many users to transport a full cylinder, for example, from a car to the grill. It can be equally difficult for a user to lift the full gas cylinder and place it on a tank scale or other means to secure and suspend the gas cylinder to the grill frame. In addition to feeling heavy, the gas cylinders are relatively cumbersome and difficult to carry, even when empty. Moreover, in gas grills having a cylinder attached to the grill frame under a side table, securing a full gas cylinder and even removing an empty gas cylinder is made more difficult because of the confined space and awkward angle. Thus, there is a need for a device to aid in the transportation and installation of gas cylinders for use with gas grills, while at the same time enabling the gas cylinder to be secured to the grill in compliance with typical safety regulations.